Color Me Blood Red
by MajinWTF
Summary: Gohan ends up in a tangled web of emotions and lust. He loves Videl, but he can't help his attraction to Dabura... And his friendship with the Supreme Kai might be deepening into something more. Sequel to Heaven Is.
1. Chapter 1

Color Me Blood Red by MajinWTF

Sequel to Heaven Is.

Chapter One: Feels as Though You're Letting Go

Gohan returned home from school a little early that day. Chichi was outside hanging laundry when she saw him- on foot for once, rather than flying.

"Welcome home, Gohan-kun!" She then realized what time it was, and how early of a start he would have had to have made to make up for the extra time spent walking. "Were some of your classes canceled today, honey?" After a couple seconds passed without an answer, she grew suspicious. "You didn't CUT CLASS did you?!"

Gohan didn't look at her as he kept walking, entering the house and heading to his room. Chichi made one more try. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Yeah mom, that's it, I just need to lay down, alright?" he then shut and locked his bedroom door before she could react.

- - -

Gohan's mind and heart were a mess.

"Oh, Videl..." They had been drifting apart for months, but he knew he still loved her. And she maintained that she loved him, too. At least at first. But Gohan had made mistakes. He had been too clingy, too needy, too desperate for every little last bit of her presence until at last she grew tired of it.

She didn't break up with him at first, but she told him that maybe they needed some sort of break from the relationship if it was going to work. She cried while she said it but she meant what she said. He resisted, promised to be better, promised to do anything to keep her- but she pointed out that his neediness was a big part of the problem, and that if he couldn't learn to control it then maybe they shouldn't even have a chance at a future, after all.

And so, Gohan found himself alone, effectively dumped. Like most of us, he'd had crushes and infatuations and even pure physical lust for multiple people, but Videl was the only one he had fully and honestly found it funny- he had seen unimaginable horrors, witnessed the deaths of friends and family members, seen the entire world on the brink of destruction- yet none of that had felt as real or immediate or painful as this.

- - -

A month had passed and the Son family were all very worried about their eldest. Gohan seemed normal in some respects- still going to school, still studying hard- but deeply unhappy. He'd still smile when it was expected but mostly he stayed inside himself, not wanting to answer any questions about why he was acting odd.

When Videl's formerly frequent visits abruptly stopped the answer became obvious.

Goku made one attempt at a man-to-man talk about the harshness of love and how sometimes you just had to accept that sometimes your heart and your fate don't mix, but he had never been a very good speaker and ended up just confusing both himself and his son.

Gohan did find two things that calmed his misery, the first of which was long walks alone in the forest, and he did this every evening after his homework was done.

The second was a renewal of his friendship with the Supreme Kai, who had visited shortly after the break up to give his condolences and had became a regular presence in his life ever since.

As KibitoKai had explained it, he had felt that the two of them shared a very strong connection when they all too briefly fought and trained alongside each other during the fight with Buu, and he had regretted not pursuing a friendship with him at the time.

Gohan figured that there was more to it than that- before giving his heart entirely to Videl, he had a bit of a crush on Shin, and had long suspected that, as crazy as it seemed, the Supreme Kai had been interested in him as well. But they never had the chance to explore the possibility of a romance- while KibitoKai was still in many ways Shin, he was also in many ways Kibito, and that made it difficult for Gohan to be attracted to him in the same way as he used to be. Further, his relationship with Videl had progressed quickly, leaving him almost forgetting he had ever been interested in anyone else.

So the half Saiyan had a feeling that KibitoKai, who surely had been aware of Gohan's former feelings for half of him thanks to his ability to read minds, was hanging around in part to remind Gohan that Videl wasn't the only one he had ever been interested in as a way to help heal his heart.

This was a correct assumption, but left out the fact that the Supreme Kai had been in love with him all along, and that the fusion had complicated but not reduced his love for Gohan. And while he knew he shouldn't, KibitoKai still held on to the hope that Gohan would be his.

- - -

With Summer vacation came an abundance of free time. Gohan was taking college classes online, as Chichi had insisted, but he tended to get his work done in an hour or two each day and have the rest of it to do as he pleased.

KibitoKai took advantage of this fact and visited more frequently. Not long into the summer he appeared in front of the Son family residence and lifted a hand to knock on the door only to have it be opened before his fist made contact with the wood. "Hello, Goku-san!"

Goku looked pleased to see him. "I was hoping you'd come visit today! That's why I was watching for your Ki. There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Anything you'd like-"

"But not here! Let's go somewhere private!"

"If you insist, Goku-san..." Anticipating Goku's next request, he put his hand on the Saiyan's arm and transported them a few miles back into the forest. "We should have privacy here. So tell me, why is it you want me to help you collect the Dragon Balls?"

Like most people, Goku wasn't a fan of having his mind read and talked quickly to prevent the Kaioshin from reading out the rest of it before he had a chance to explain. "Well, you've been such a huge help for Gohan, it's meant the world for him to have a friend right now. But I think I know what can get his mind off Videl for good- Hey, KibitoKai, why are you blushing?"

Glad that the mind reading ability didn't go both ways, he quickly answered, "Oh, it's just really warm out here, that's all. You can continue."

"Oh, is that it? There's a reason most people don't wear as much clothing as you do in the middle of Summer, you know! So where was I? Oh yeah! Gohan hasn't had a proper fight since Buu. He's a Saiyan, so I know that, despite his mild personality, he craves battle, like I do! I think a good fight would remind him that there's more to life than girls."

"I suppose it might help wake him up a bit. Why not just fight him yourself? Or I could spar with him, perhaps?"

Goku shook his head. "It's no use, I already offered, he claims he doesn't want to fight right now. He's not going to go up against a friend just for the fun of it. But if we got him into a fight that he felt like he had no choice but to go through with..."

KibitoKai could see where this was going and didn't like it. "So you want to revive a slain villain and set up a fight between him and Gohan? A lot could go wrong with that plan, you know. For example, what if Gohan loses or still refuses to fight? Then we'd have another potential global catastrophe on our hands."

Goku grinned broadly. "I already thought of that, and I know the perfect fighter! You remember that Demon King Deborah? I'll bet-"

"It's Dabura, not Deborah," the Supreme Kai cut in. "And don't even consider it, Goku-san! Dabura is NOT to be trusted." Especially around Gohan, he thought to himself.

"Why not? Chichi actually met him in heaven, she says he's totally reformed. But Gohan doesn't know that, so if he suddenly made an appearance, he'd feel compelled to fight him! I'll bet he's just itching to finish the battle they started."

"I have my doubts that his supposed reformation will last long outside the purifying atmosphere of heaven, but I can see you're going to go through with this, with or without my help."

"You're right about that! So will you help me? I ask you both because you seem as concerned for Gohan as I do and because your kaikai ability would make finding the balls a snap. So what do you say?"

"I suppose I'll help. But while we gather the Dragon Balls we should try and think of someone to revive other than Dabura. I firmly believe he'll cause more problems than he'll solve."

- - -

Gohan was in his room, reading, wondering why he had felt KibitoKai's presence a few hours back but his friend hadn't came up to say hi. He supposed the delay was a good thing- he had nearly finished his book, after all, and had planned on talking about it with the Supreme Kai, who had been reading the same one.

It was then that the sky suddenly went dark. He went to the window and looked out, wondering which of his friends had summoned the dragon this time, and for what purpose?

- - -

The Supreme Kai frowned up at the Dragon. He hadn't been able to talk Goku out of reviving Dabura, but at least he'd convinced him to leave the other two wishes unused. KibitoKai fully intended to re-gather the balls as soon as possible and wish the Demon Lord back where he belonged.

"Our wish is to have the Demon King Debor- uh, Dabura revived! And that's all for today, we don't need the other two!"

The dragon's eyes glowed for a moment. "It's done." He then vanished and the Balls went flying.

"Oops!" Goku laughed awkwardly. "I just remembered, they revive where they died, not where the wish was made, huh?"

"We need to find him as soon as possible, Goku-san! Before he can make any trouble! Let's see, where was it that Buu ate him... I can get us to that area, at least."

"Don't worry, I've got this one! I can feel his Ki!" He grabbed KibitoKai's hand and they vanished.

- - -

Dabura wasn't sure what had happened. One moment he had been arranging a lovely bouquet of chrysanthemums and pansies and the next next he was back on Earth in the very spot that his life had ended. What was this? His head hurt a bit. It had been a long time since he had been free of both the wizard's curse and heaven's oppressive purity.

It was a little difficult reclaiming any sense of who he was before that.

Lucky for him, he was about to get a reminder. Several feet away from him, the Supreme Kai and Goku appeared.

"Long time no see, Dabura!" Goku greeted him cheerfully as though he was an old friend rather than someone who had tried to kill his son.

"Goku, and..." the Demon carefully regarded KibitoKai for a moment, "The Supreme Kai? That's a new look for you."

"Indeed," the Kai didn't want to give Dabura any more information than necessary, so he didn't explain the fusion that had occurred.

"So Dabura! We heard you were reformed now, so we brought you back to life! We wanted to give you a chance to finish what you started with Gohan. The boy has had some heartbreak recently and needs a good fight to bring him back to reality! Are you interested?"

He considered this for a moment, then smiled. "Very, actually. There's nothing I'd like more."

"We'll be keeping a very close eye on you, Dabura," Kibito Kai said, "and if you try anything that you shouldn't we'll get rid of you immediately. You know how strong Goku is now, right? And for that matter, my strength has grown tremendously as well! Yours, on the other hand, has decreased now that Babidi no longer controls you."

"I'm well aware of these facts. Now then, shall I go find Gohan?"

"Oh, that's the other thing!" Goku had almost forgotten, "Gohan doesn't know you're reformed and probably won't fight you if he thinks you're a good guy, so maybe pretend you're still bad until after the fight?"

"That will be easy enough," he said with a smile that KibitoKai didn't trust in the slightest. "I'll be off, then!"

He flew off. The Supreme Kai tried to follow him but Goku advised against it. "If you approach along with him it'll make it obvious that he's acting on our behalf! You can go back to Kaioshinkai and relax or whatever. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on their Kis. I'll step in if Gohan loses. That won't happen, though!"

So KibitoKai returned to his home, nervous and worried. There was a lot Goku didn't know about Dabura...

End Chapter One: Feels as Though You're Letting Go


	2. Chapter 2

Color Me Blood Red by MajinWTF

Chapter Two: The Pain of being a Man

After a while, Gohan figured something must have came up and headed out for a walk. This wouldn't be the first time that the Supreme Kai had been forced to make a quick exit when something had happened elsewhere that required his attention- an occupational hazard, Gohan supposed. It was pretty late in the evening at this point, and he knew he'd have to make it quick or else he'd miss dinner, but he was tired of just sitting in his room.

He'd been out for about 20 minutes and was pretty deep in the forest after jogging the first portion of his time outside. It was cold that evening and he probably should have brought a coat, but his mind was too occupied with other things to be overly concerned about that.

As usual, he used this time for reflection on his romantic failings, and his mind was so deeply caught up in this that he didn't notice a certain Ki's approach until it was nearly right on him.

Cursing himself for getting so distracted, Gohan quickly pinpointed the location... There was no doubt as to who this was. But how?

"Come on out, Dabura, there's no use in hiding from me!" His stance changed, prepared to fight back if necessary.

There was no answer- that was probably the only thing Gohan hadn't anticipated. But the Demon Lord was still there, still close, so he was forced to seek him out himself.

He followed the Ki to an area about ten yards away... and there he was, tall and impressive looking in the dim moonlight of early night. Dabura stood still, his arms folded, looking directly at Gohan but still not saying anything.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you dead?"

"I've been invited here explicitly. I am to finish what we started."

"So you're here to fight me? And what if I'm in no mood to fight?"

Dabura moved quickly, as only martial artists can, and was behind Gohan before he could react. "Maybe I'm not in the mood for a fight either." He lightly placed his hands on Gohan's shoulders.

He froze at this touch and wasn't sure why he wasn't trying to resist.

"You're hurting right now, I can tell. And I can help..." Dabura's hands slid down from Gohan's shoulders and onto his chest, pulling his body back against his own in the process.

The Demon Lord felt warm, and strong, and way more appealing than he should have, but Gohan still pulled away and turned around so that they were facing each other. "I... I don't know what you're trying to suggest here, but I'm not interested!"

"I think you are, Gohan." Once again Dabura moved in entirely too close. Gohan momentarily registered the fact that Babidi's mark was gone from his former servant's head, but was distracted from that almost immediately as the Demon reached up and started to stroke his neck. "You have beautiful skin, Gohan. I'd like to see what the rest of it looks like."

The touch felt good and far too intimate. But there was something hypnotic about it, as well as about Dabura's eyes. Gohan's breathing quickened slightly and he found himself allowing the Demon Lord to remove his shirt. Once he felt the cold night air on his bare skin, however, it woke him up slightly and he pulled away once again. "I'm not a beast like you, Dabura! I can't go through with something so... vile! Touch me again and I'll kill you."

"A beast, huh? How does that quote go? Ah yes, 'he who makes a beast of himself avoids the pain of being a man.' You know that."

"I wouldn't have guessed you were literate," Gohan muttered, staring at the ground. He suddenly felt that it was very important that he didn't make further eye contact with Dabura.

Knowing he had nearly won, Dabura's own clothing dropped to the ground. "Look at me, Gohan, and tell me that you aren't interested. Then I'll leave."

The half Saiyan fully intended to do just that, but as soon as he looked up he found himself once again feeling too dazed to react.

"You want to forget, don't you, Gohan? No more pain, no more distraction. I will help you." Dabura smirked as his target just stared at him.

Surprising both of them, Gohan suddenly grabbed Dabura, his arms around him so tightly that it was almost painful. His face pressed against the demon's chest, Gohan said quietly, "I want this. I want to forget. Let's do this."

Dabura returned the embrace. "You've never been with a man before, have you, Gohan?" Taking the silence as a confirmation, he continued, "Or a woman, either?"

Gohan was blushing heavily at this point. "Videl and I... we fooled around a bit... even though we didn't do THAT. But I'm not completely inexperienced!"

Laughing at his awkwardness, Dabura tightened his grip. "So I get your virginity, huh? How exciting." He then ripped Gohan's remaining clothing off, leaving both men completely naked and still in close physical contact...

- - -

Far, far away on the heavenly planet Kaioshinkai, KibitoKai was leaned in close to the crystal ball, one fist clenched in anger yet his face was blushing deeply. He had been keeping an eye on Dabura and Gohan, knowing he couldn't trust the Demon Lord.

Unfortunately, he'd been proven right.

The Kaioshin had suspected this would happen, and had intended to break things up the moment the Demon Lord tried to force himself on the young Saiyan. What he hadn't anticipated was Gohan's consent... With that, there was nothing he could do but watch... And watch he did. And while he was ashamed to admit it, he found one hand in his pants.

He couldn't help it. He was highly attracted to Gohan, after all, and he and Dabura had a bit of a history...

"There you are!"

KibitoKai quickly moved his body to hide the crystal ball and tried to get zipped back up. "Oh, hi... Uh... can I help you with something?"

Rou shook his head. "Never mind, I can see you're busy..." He grinned lecherously. "What's she like? I wanna peek!"

Before KibitoKai could stop him, the Elder Kai had grabbed the crystal ball. He took one look at the image it displayed, then set it back down. "Oh. THAT! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a bucket of brain bleach!"

End Chapter Two: The Pain of Being a Man


	3. Chapter 3

Color Me Blood Red by MajinWTF

Chapter Three: Anything To Make Me Feel Alive

When Gohan finally returned home, his family had long since finished dinner and Chichi was pacing around, worrying. Goku had been keeping an eye on his son's Ki and had felt it approach another large one and had figured he'd been fighting Dabura, so he wasn't too worried.

Chichi immediately rushed to her son as he entered. "Gohan, honey, are you okay? Where were you? I was worried sick! ...what happened to your outfit?"

Gohan laughed nervously. Sure enough, his pants were pretty shredded and his shirt was dirty.

"Must have been some fight, huh Gohan?" asked Goku. He was happy to see that Gohan appeared to be in a far better mood than he had been in in ages.

"Yes... that it was," Gohan smiled, then rushed off. "I'm going to go get some rest, okay? See you in the morning!"

After the door to his room closed, Chichi glared at it. "Out fighting and missing dinner... He's going to end up just like you, Goku."

"Not JUST like me... I would never miss dinner!" Goku joked. "But come on, Chichi, did you see him? He looked happy."

"I guess you're right..."

- - -

The next morning, Gohan awoke slowly, first aware that he'd been dreaming about the previous night, then that the previous night wasn't a dream, then that his body felt a bit stiff and achy... And finally that he wasn't alone in his room.

He sat up quickly and tried to clear the post sleep fuzz from his brain. "KibitoKai? You're here awfully early..."

The Supreme Kai was sitting on Gohan's desk chair and had apparently been watching him sleep. He looked annoyed. "Gohan-san, we need to talk."

"Sure, whatever you'd like!" Gohan, still in a good mood, got up and started getting dressed. Half way through he suddenly realized that KibitoKai was watching and he had to turn away to hide the fact that he was blushing again. He blushed further when he remembered that there were quite a few scratches and bruises visible once his clothing was off. He got fresh clothing on and his pajamas put away as quickly as possible.

"So, uh, anyway..."

"Oh, right! So Gohan, we need to talk about what happened last night."

Gohan froze. Fuck! Of course the Supreme Kai knew! But he was saved from this awkward moment by Chichi knocking at the door. "Gohan-kun! Breakfast is ready! Make sure you're dressed, we've got company!"

"Coming, mom!" he shouted, then, at a quieter level, he asked, "Can the talk wait until after breakfast?"

"I suppose it must."

The two men left the room and headed to the table. In the hall they ran into Chichi. "Oh, good morning, Supreme Kai! I didn't see you come in! You're welcome to stay for breakfast as well, I made plenty. Now I just need two extra chairs..." she rushed off to find them.

"Two?" Gohan wondered out loud- then he felt the familiar Ki in the other room.

"Oh no," KibitoKai muttered. Sure enough, there at the breakfast table sat Goten, Goku... and Dabura. Immediately his mind was filled with what he had watched the previous night and it took every last bit of willpower he had to keep a somewhat normal outward appearance.

Gohan was having similar difficulties when he saw his previous night's lover in the light of day.

Dabura looked fully at ease (although he did look rather out of place in these surroundings). "Good morning, Gohan, Lord of Lords..."

Chichi returned then with the extra chairs and both men sat as quickly as possible in order to hide what was happening in their pants. Gohan immediately started drinking his orange juice so as to have something to keep his mouth busy and thus not be expected to talk.

Goku, between large mouthfuls of food, said, "Dabura was telling me about your fight, it sounds epic! I really should have gone and watched!"

Gohan nearly spit his drink on Goten. "Uh, really? And what exactly are you telling everyone, Dabura?" he asked, his voice a bit pitchier than usual.

"I told them how I dominated you from the start, but you came out ahead in the end," the Demon answered lightly.

The double meaning of that sentence wasn't lost on Gohan, who pretended to wipe his face with his napkin so as to have at least a moment's excuse to hide it.

Dabura was unrelenting with his torture. "It was a very satisfying bout. I hope we'll have a chance for a rematch soon. I know I wasn't able to perform to my full potential last night with the distracting knowledge that we were being watched so closely..."

KibitoKai flinched, and Gohan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, horrified.

"You watched?" Goku looked up from his plate. "Lucky! I should have thought to have came with you, I completely forgot you had that crystal ball thingy!"

"So, Kai, what did you think of the show?"

At this Gohan jumped up and quickly excused himself to the bathroom. KibitoKai, drumming his fingers nervously on the table, asked, "Dabura, may I have a word with you in private?"

"And why is that?" he was having too much fun making him squirm to easily surrender at this point.

"Because we need to have a discussion about fighting dirty..." before the Demon Lord could say anything else evasive or suggestive KibitoKai had reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Kaikai!"

And they were gone. Half a second later Chichi reentered carrying several large plates of food. "Gone already?"

"Don't worry, Chichi, I'll make sure the food doesn't go to waste."

- - -

KibitoKai and Dabura reappeared somewhere in the forest outside the Son family's home.

The Supreme Kai crossed his arms and glared at the Demon. "I know what you're up to here, Dabra, and it needs to stop."

"Stop? Don't forget who brought me back to this world. If you have a problem with my actions now, blame yourself."

"I can send you back to the otherworld myself, you know."

"You couldn't. Not unless I do something wrong. You can punish but you can't murder, am I right, Shin?" Dabura's use of the Kai's former preferred familiar name was careful and deliberate.

"I'd say that what you're doing to Gohan is very wrong indeed."

"I was very careful to get his consent. That was for your benefit. So you can't touch me without violating your own rules."

"You manipulated him to get that consent. And you're still using him."

"Even so, that's hardly an offense worth killing me over, is it?" Dabura was smiling again.

The Supreme Kai mentally cursed the rules he was bound by. Dabura then took a few steps closer to him. "We both know what the other option is. I would be more than happy to leave your precious Gohan alone if-"

KibitoKai grabbed the front of Dabra's shirt with both hands and pulled him down to eye level. "That is NEVER an option. Now consider yourself officially warned- stay away from my Gohan or I'll be forced to find a work around in my rulebook. You'll be back in heaven before all those flowers you picked even have a chance to die, got it?"

"Your Gohan? I don't think he'd agree with that. Last night he was most certainly mine."

KibitoKai dropped his hands, embarrassed. Dabura stood back up, straightening his clothes. "If Gohan wants and prefers me, then you're the villain here for trying to keep us apart, right?"

"I'm going to go speak to him. I'll tell him the full story. If he still wants you then, well, I suppose I'll have to back down. But I doubt he will." KibitoKai prepared to leave, glaring at the Demon. "And until I do, YOU need to stay away. Kaikai!"

- - -

After the most awkward breakfast of his life Gohan had returned to his bedroom. He had intended to do his classwork for the day, but instead he found his mind predictably wandering once again to the previous night. He was still horrified by the knowledge that his friend and former crush had been watching... and was also still very aroused from all the memories that awkward meal had brought up.

Well, he wasn't going to get anything done until he tended him body's needs... He unzipped his pants.

Dabra... Just thinking his name was nearly enough at this point. Gohan shut his eyes and saw his lover's body, and that, combined with the residual sting of the scratches the Demon's claws had left in all sorts of places as well as the dirty, dirty knowledge that the one he had lost his virginity to not only another man, but the King of the Demon realm... Let's just say Gohan found himself incredibly excited.

He had been so completely helpless to Dabura, given himself over in full, and he had been more than rewarded for it. And that had been what it took to get Gohan through the numbness of heart break. It was also, apparently, what it took for Gohan to finish- he cleaned up as quick as he could and then tried to get his mind back on his school work.

He didn't notice that KibitoKai had Kaikaied into the room in the middle of Gohan's right hand workout and then quickly left to try and avoid further awkwardness. Gohan did notice when the Supreme Kai returned a few minutes after he finished.

"Gohan... we need to have that talk."

"Ah... do we really have to talk about it? It happened, and uh... I'm not sure why you watched, and, well... you definitely don't need to worry, okay?" Gohan was blushing heavily and staring at the floor. KibitoKai didn't answer that, he just grabbed Gohan's hand and took him back to Kaioshinkai.

End Chapter Three: Anything To Make Me Feel Alive


	4. Chapter 4

Color Me Blood Red by MajinWTF

Chapter Four: Scorch the Earth and Torch the Sky

Once the Supreme Kai and Gohan had arrived on KaioshinKai, their first order of business was to quickly make sure they had some privacy. Once they had determined that the Elder Kai wasn't anywhere nearby they sat down on the grass by one of the many pretty little streams that ran across the planet. They sat side by side, presumably to watch the water but in honesty it was to avoid having to look one another in the eye during what was sure to be an awkward conversation.

"Gohan-san, this is difficult for me to explain, but I tell you this because you're such a dear friend of mine, and I hate to see you getting hurt," KibitoKai began. "This... isn't the first time Dabura has came after someone I cared for as a way to manipulate me. He's using you."

Gohan sighed and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "I don't really care that he's using me. I have no illusions that he's genuinely interested in anything other than, uh... my body. But why is he so set on manipulating you? I thought he was at least somewhat reformed now."

KibitoKai wondered how much of this he should share. "You know that I'm a lot older than I look, right? And Dabura is the same way?"

The half Saiyan nodded, so the Kai continued. "A very, very long time ago, when Shin was a young and brand new guardian, I had a very brief physical relationship with Dabura-"

He paused then, unable to ignore the thoughts that had apparently put into Gohan's mind. Both men were once again blushing... And now Gohan couldn't stop picturing his old crush and new lover together.

The Supreme Kai quickly pushed forward, feeling too embarrassed to let Gohan linger on those thoughts. "Realizing that any sort of relationship between a Kai and a Demon was improper, I ended things pretty quickly. But Dabura... he didn't want that. So when I fell in love with another Kaioshin, he went out of his way to defile her and steal her from me in an attempt to make me jealous or miserable.

"As such, I always feared he would do the same thing if I ever developed feelings for someone else. He's always been able to read me surprisingly well... And when our paths crossed yet again while he was under Babidi's control, he noticed I had finally fallen in love again. I was relieved that Buu killed him before he had a chance to try and-" he suddenly sat up straight and couldn't say another word when he realized what he'd just accidentally admitted.

Gohan stared at his hands. "You mean... you were in love... with... me?"

"I suppose if I've said that much, I should tell you that I am in love with you still."

"But... you're part Kibito now. That guy hated me!" Gohan was still having a lot of trouble believing what he was hearing. He had suspected that the Supreme Kai might have found him attractive, but love?

"Kibito's opinion of you is complicated but he doesn't hate you. And I'm still Shin. I'm still me. And I'm still in love with you, that's what this all comes down to."

Gohan turned to face his friend at last, looking at him through new eyes. KibitoKai was staring out at the stream still, and Gohan wondered why he had never noticed how attractive this new form of his was. Not 'beautiful' as Shin had been, but certainly handsome and strong. And it was true that he had retained the aspects of Shin that had fascinated him before he fell for Videl.

Having had been with Dabura had reawoken a passion for men that had laid dormant for quite some time, and hearing KibitoKai's real feelings for him had rekindled that old crush. The half Saiyan was vividly aware of how badly he wanted the Supreme Kai at that moment...

KibitoKai finally looked away from the water and made hesitant, shy eye contact with his dear friend and smiled a little. Gohan smiled back. The Kaioshin carefully took Gohan's hands in his and they sat there like that for several minutes, just looking at each other.

They were suddenly both aware of the fact that they had at some point leaned in very close to each other, their faces just inches apart. Knowing what he wanted more than anything, and sensing that Gohan was wanting the same thing, KibitoKai closed his eyes and quickly leaned in a little closer.

The kiss was sweet and awkward and left them both craving more. Gohan laid down on the grass, pulling KibitoKai down with him, and kissed him again and again, their hands all over each other.

One of the Supreme Kai's hands found it's way up under Gohan's shirt- and his were in the Kai's pants. It didn't take long for them to both end up naked.

KibitoKai's breathing was quick and heavy as he kissed Gohan's neck and chest. "You're so incredibly beautiful, Gohan-san... I'm in awe of you." His mouth brushed past one of the previous night's bruises and for just a moment Gohan felt a weird reluctance.

As he stared at KibitoKai all reluctance melted away and he shoved the thought of Dabura out of his mind, concentrating on the gorgeous being in his arms instead.

The Supreme Kai's body fascinated Gohan. He felt almost drunk on it, and couldn't stop himself from exploring every line and curve of skin and muscle. He was surprised at how self conscious this scrutiny seemed to be making him- KibitoKai had nothing to be ashamed of, after all. "You're flawless. But I guess that's to be expected, huh?" Gohan winked.

KibitoKai was flustered and just laughed nervously. He just couldn't take the way he was looking at him! "You give me too much credit. I can't compare to you, Gohan-san."

"That's definitely not true," Gohan said, one hand finding it's way between the Kai's legs. KibitoKai laid his head on Gohan's shoulder and closed his eyes, concentrating on his lover's incredible touch for a moment before reciprocating the gesture.

Not long after, when they were both finished and laying in one another's arms still, KibitoKai sighed. "I know what you're trying to find a way to say right now, Gohan..."

The half Saiyan closed his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"I understand that this didn't change anything. That you still love her and... and still need him. But... Maybe I'm selfish, but I'm glad I could make you forget them both for just a moment. And I guess I offer myself to you if you ever just need to blow off some steam."

Gohan wasn't sure what to say or even how he felt. It was true- even after that he still knew it was Videl that he was truly in love with. And his attraction to and fascination with Dabura was as strong as ever.

But what had just happened, and the feelings he now knew KibitoKai had for him, were far too beautiful to just brush aside. Further, he had heard the pain in the Supreme Kai's last sentence. Gohan tightened his grip around the other man, feeling strange. He wasn't sure what to say or do... but he supposed he felt guilty.

He had to leave not long after that, as the Supreme Kai had a job to do and Gohan knew he would just be in the way. Besides, he wanted time to think... He needed to sort out his complicated feelings.

- - -

Back home, Gohan stretched out on his bed.

He couldn't believe himself... He'd gone from being a virgin to having had two sexual partners in such a short amount of time. Both of them men... And a Demon Lord and a deity, at that! This certainly wasn't what he had expected his summer to turn into...

He remembered what KibitoKai had said, that Shin and Dabura had once been sexually involved... and once again couldn't help imagining what it had been like...

- - -

Dabura, the King of the Demon realm, stood still with his arms crossed. He would have seemed unconcerned if it wasn't for the impatient and irritated look in his eyes.

From behind him came a voice. "I'd very much like to know how you got into this world, Dabura."

The demon didn't turn to see who was speaking. Not by choice, but instead because he was unable to. So instead he addressed the voice from his current position. "Well, I'd very much like to know how it is you're paralyzing me, as well as exactly who is capable of such a thing."

Shin stepped carefully around his target, keeping his hands out so as to continue the paralysis. He then looked up at the Demon King, not at all intimidated by the difference in height. "Considering I have you completely at my mercy, I do think it's only polite- and smart- that you answer my question first," he said, smiling one of those unreadable smiles that he was famous for.

Dabura was surprised to see how physically small his captor was. This annoyed him greatly- someone such as himself should not be dominated by someone such as that! To think such an impressive Ki and such powerful psychic abilities came from one who was half his size... That said, he couldn't help but notice how pretty this small but capable man was.

"I see, so you have a regular gateway from the Demon realm on planet Earth?"

"What!?" Dabura would have recoiled slightly if he was capable of proper movement.

"And I also see you find me attractive. Well! I appreciate the flattery!" Shin winked at his captive.

The Demon narrowed his eyes. "You can read minds, then?"

"That is correct. Although I wouldn't need that ability to figure out the second of those two observations..." he floated up in the air and poked Dabura's crotch with his foot.

At this unwelcome touch Dabura snarled a bit, wishing he could force this man to either stop touching him, or to touch him in more enjoyable of ways. He momentarily forgot that he needed to control his thoughts, and thus accidentally gave the other man more than needed again.

"I don't think you'd be capable of raping me, Dabura. Although..."

Suddenly, the Demon could move again. He immediately attempted to strike his former captor but was once again momentarily paralyzed. "I'll admit I'm almost impressed," Dabura said, smiling slightly.

"As you should be. You're dealing with one of the supreme beings of this world that you've foolishly entered."

"And does this supreme being have a name?"

"You can refer to me as Kaioshin, anything less formal is unnecessary."

Once again Dabura's movement was returned to him, but this time he was more cautious and didn't make any immediate attempts to retaliate. "Unnecessary? Then I'll just call you Shin," he sneered.

For just half a second 'Shin' looked almost flustered but he had resumed his confident posture so quickly that Dabura almost wondered if it had just been wishful thinking. He then continued, "I would prefer Kaioshin, if you'd be so kind. Now... If you'll go back to your home willingly after, I'd be happy to give you what you want now."

Dabura didn't move as Shin touched his chest- but this time it wasn't from paralysis. It seemed that this beautiful man was offering... Well, Dabura wasn't about to turn that down! So he finally made an attempt to grab Shin- only to find himself paralyzed yet again.

"Oh no, Dabura. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it my way..."

- - -

Gohan's fantasy ended there, but he had a feeling this was one he'd be returning to in the future. For the time being, he cleaned up and zipped up, then resumed trying to sort out his complicated set of relationships...

End Chapter Four: Scorch the Earth and Torch the Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Color Me Blood Red by MajinWTF

Chapter Five: A Monster In My Bed

It was shameful and embarrassing but Gohan couldn't stop himself.

As a fighter, he had always known that disciplining and controlling his body was the route to success. But now? His body was in control.

And as for discipline? Well...

The summer was nearly over and high school would resume the next day. It felt like another lifetime since he had been there last.

He didn't know how to answer when the inevitable "How did you spend your summer?" questions were asked. He certainly couldn't say, "Well, I had TONS of rough and dirty sex with the king of the demons and also once made love with the supreme guardian of the universe. How about you?"

And then there was the inevitable reunion with Videl, which he both dreaded and longed for. Every time he gave himself to Dabura, Gohan felt a dreadful hollowness in his heart even as his body was fulfilled.

He missed the companionship she provided, as well as their close friendship. And most of all, he missed the feeling of being loved completely and being able to completely love without any doubts or reservations.

- - -

Gohan promised himself he'd go home and go to bed early that night, so he cut his customary evening walk in the forest from the schedule and got himself ready.

Chichi assumed it was so he would be ready to make a good impression on his new teachers and classmates and nearly burst with pride at the thought of it.

The real reason? Gohan's rendezvous with Dabura usually occurred during those walks. He had a somewhat irrational fear that somehow his classmates would be able to tell if he had had sex the previous night, so he avoided it.

He should have known it wouldn't have been that simple.

- - -

Vague dreams were interrupted in the early hours of the morning by the creaking of his mattress. A crappy old boxspring that he had somehow came to use after Goten stole his futon, it had the annoying property of causing anyone sleeping on it to roll to the side if a weight was put anywhere but the center.

So Gohan woke to find himself rolling right into a familiar lap. "Dabura!" he whispered, "What are you doing here?"

The demon smiled down at him, his eyes bright and unmissable even in the early morning gloom. "I missed you earlier. And I decided I wasn't in the mood to wait."

"We can't! I have to be at school in a couple hours!" Gohan started to sit up. "And besides, we can't do this here, my family is home!"

Dabura didn't say anything but instead grabbed the half Saiyan by his throat and pulled him in closer so they were looking almost eye to eye. The demon glared at him for a moment. Gohan initially looked irritated, defiant, and a bit tired... but sure enough, as the two men sat there wordlessly, the defiance faded from Gohan's face as a smile grew on Dabura's.

Dabura placed his other hand on the other man's thigh and Gohan shivered just slightly- that was when he knew he had him. He shifted his grip from his throat to his upper arm and forced him back down on the bed.

Gohan was vaguely aware that their clothing had somehow been removed during all of this, but was too horny to worry about the specifics. He wouldn't have been surprised if Dabura had undressed him before he had woken him up, really, but at the moment he was far more concerned with his desire for the Demon than anything else.

Dabura got on top of Gohan. Had the half Saiyan been any ordinary human teen the demon's weight would have been uncomfortable, but instead it just felt amazing...

Gohan was surprised when he woke up two hours later and Dabura was still in the bed with him. Honestly, he didn't even know that the larger man ever slept! Laughing on the inside, he got dressed and left quietly, hoping that Chichi would find him in there later, as he was sure Dabura's attempts at hiding the reason he'd been in Gohan's bed in the first place would be entertaining.

End Chapter Five: A Monster in My Bed


	6. Chapter 6

Color Me Blood Red by MajinWTF

Chapter Six: She May Get Love

Orange Star High School was exactly as Gohan remembered it. This was his senior year and, like most seniors, he snickered at the flock of tiny freshman and was happy not to be one of them.

His first class was English language and he got in a few minutes early- and there she was. He hadn't expected to run into her so fast- his heart started pounding.

Videl was sitting near the back and talking to Erasa. The blonde noticed Gohan had entered and said something quietly. Videl then looked up.

The two made eye contact for a moment. Gohan smiled slightly, shrugged, and approached. "Can I uh... talk to you for a second?"

- - -

Out in the hallway, the two teens stood facing each other, ignoring the other students rushing past. "So, Gohan... I did a lot of thinking this summer."

"I did too, Videl..." as he said it, the answer to all of his uncertainties and confusion was slowly making itself clear in his mind.

"I missed you a lot. I know it's a lot to ask, but Gohan, could we be friends again?"

"I would really, really like that," he said, surprised at just how much he meant it.

Videl leaned in a little closer and looked at him carefully. "You found someone else this summer, didn't you? I can tell," she smiled at his embarrassed reaction. "That's good. I genuinely want you to be happy, Gohan. We didn't work now, but maybe we can give it another shot some day, huh? And until then, I hope this other person takes good care of your heart!"

The bell rang then and they both jumped. "Oh crap, we're gonna be late to our first class on our first day back!" Videl laughed, and started to rush back into the classroom. She then noticed Gohan wasn't following her. "Gohan?"

"My mom is gonna kill me for this, but I think I'm going to skip class today," Gohan waved at Videl and ran off.

She laughed and headed into the classroom alone, wondering if Gohan would ever learn how to love moderately...

- - -

Once he was outside, he quickly transformed into his Saiyaman disguise and flew off, doing a few loops in the air and laughing for no reason, giddy with the realization that he was in love again!

He would always love Videl, he was certain of that. But it's funny how love that once seemed too strong to bear could fade to something less painful. It had taken seeing her again to make him realize that for much of the summer, the fires in his soul had actually been burning for someone else.

And now he had to find him and tell him how he felt! But wait... how to find him? Gohan stopped midair. This was a problem...

Well, here goes nothing, he thought, and shouted up at the sky, "HEY! Are you listening, KibitoKai?!"

He appeared less than a second later. "You needed me, Gohan?"

"More than you'll ever know," he replied, and wrapped his arms around the other man and held him tightly.

KibitoKai was surprised but happy, and returned the embrace without hesitation. "Gohan-san?"

"You... you were what kept me going when everything seemed to be falling apart. Your friendship and your love were more than I deserved. Love was ripping my heart to pieces, but it wasn't until I saw Videl again that I realized that the strongest emotions I was feeling weren't for her anymore."

KibitoKai was blushing. Thanks to his ability to read minds he already knew where this was going, but he didn't interrupt- he wanted to hear Gohan say it...

"Videl broke my heart. Dabura numbed the wound. And you... You're healing it. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it, but I love you."

The Supreme Kai repositioned himself slightly so that he could see Gohan's face. Smiling, he pulled off the Great Saiyaman's sunglasses. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, then KibitoKai suddenly noticed that a few people were staring up at them from below. "Uh, Gohan, I think we should get out of here."

"...good point."

"KaiKai!"

- - -

Back on KaioshinKai, the two men were once again beside the stream where KibitoKai had first admitted his feelings to Gohan.

And once again, they were naked.

KibitoKai was laying on his back, panting. "That was intense, Gohan-san! I think... It might be a few minutes before I can sit up."

Gohan had been kneeling between the Kai's legs, but he moved himself so that he was laying beside him. "Well, I don't mind that at all. If you can't get up then you can't go back to work!"

Rolling onto his side, KibitoKai propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Gohan, a few strands of his long white hair falling over them both. "I've been thinking about something that I'd like your input on, Gohan-san."

"And that is?" he asked, one arm around the other man's waist, pulling him slightly closer so that their bodies were once again touching.

"Before Buu destroyed the rest of the Kaioshin, there were five beings guarding the galaxies. Once I was the only one left, I thought that myselves- or I should say, Shin thought that himself and his assistant Kibito- were enough to do the job. But you saw how that worked out... And now I'm just one person. Rou has stepped in and been helping me out, but two guardians weren't enough to stop Babidi from reviving Buu. So I was thinking about getting a new assistant..."

Suddenly, Gohan was very nervous. "I think I know where you're going with this. You don't mean me, do you?"

KibitoKai nodded. "Would you be interested?"

Gohan sat up and looked away. "I... I'm incredibly flattered that you'd even offer, and of course I love that it would give us an excuse to spend time together, but I'm just a normal mortal highschool student! I'd be a liability!"

Sitting up as well and positioning himself behind the half Saiyan, he leaned against him. "Don't sell yourself short. You're the most extraordinary person I've met in my thousands of years on this job. You may very well be the strongest being alive- and you're a genius who doesn't need to be wasting his time in a human high school. Unless you want to, that is. But I wouldn't be surprised if your classes bore you. As an assistant to a Kaioshin you'll learn far more fascinating and challenging things, I think you'd enjoy it."

Gohan turned to look at him. "Even if you give me too much credit... I guess I would like to try it!"

"Wonderful! Oh, Gohan-san, you have no idea how glad I am that you said yes!" He glomped him so enthusiastically that they both fell over.

- - -

Goku, Chichi, and Goten stood outside their house, getting ready to see off Gohan. "My own little Gohan is all grown up!" said Chichi, tearing up a bit. "Off to become the assistant of a deity- I'm so proud!"

"I'll come visit you, Gohan," Goku was proud too.

"Anytime! Just... let us know you're coming first, alright?" Gohan didn't want him to appear during anything... awkward.

KibitoKai appeared then. "Are you ready, Gohan-san?"

Gohan nodded. The two men vanished together...

Epilogue: So Much For My Happy Ending

Dabura was angry.

KibitoKai had been right when he had told Gohan that Dabura didn't want anyone else to have him. And here, despite his best efforts, his dear Kaioshin was now in a relationship... And with Gohan!

Gohan had been his! It wasn't right that anyone else should have him, either! This wasn't acceptable... He would have to find a way to put an end to their happiness...

At the core of it all he was jealous of them both...

End Color Me Blood Red

A note from the Author: the third part of this is my current work in progress- Everything's Louder When I'm Next to You, assuming that full long title fits. Give it a read to find out what happens to Videl and Dabura, and to see how Gohan and the Supreme Kai's love story goes...


End file.
